Fortune Arcana
The Fortune Arcana , also known formally as the Wheel of Fortune , is a recurring Arcana in the Persona series. Overview The Fortune Arcana is portrayed by the Wheel of Fortune and symbolizes fate, luck, fortune and opportunity. Personas of this Arcana often specialize in Wind-based abilities. They are depicted as mythological figures or deities that control fate / omens. Human characters of the Fortune Arcana are usually individuals who attempt to seize their own destiny in spite of fate and are typically involved with making important choices and decisions in response to what life throws at them. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona 4 Arena'' / Ultimax *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona 5'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' List of Personas ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' The Fortune Tarot is represented by Jun Kurosu and his initial Persona, Hermes. If the right requirements are met, Jun can transfigure Hermes into his ultimate Persona, Chronos. ''Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' The Fortune Arcana Social Link is represented by Keisuke Hiraga, a senior of the protagonist in Gekkoukan High School. The Social Link can be initiated when the protagonist joins one of three culture clubs: Art Club, Music Club, or Photography Club. The Fortune Arcana powers up every time the protagonist interacts with Keisuke, where he helps him to understand what he truly wants and his conflicted feelings to choose between his hobby or his father's wishes. Upon completing the Social Link, Keisuke will give the protagonist an Offer Letter for a scholarship, bestowing the ultimate form of the Fortune Arcana, Norn, "the Sisters of Fate." The Fortune Arcana is also the Persona Arcana of Takaya Sakaki, leader of Strega. ''FES'' The Fortune Arcana remains relatively the same as Persona 3, however, an exclusive Persona, Empusa was added in the Fortune Arcana repertoire. ''Portable'' If the player chooses the female protagonist, Ryoji Mochizuki, the human form of Death, is the one to represent the Fortune Social Link. His Social Link can only progress if the protagonist hangs out with him on every occasion starting from 12/11. Otherwise, future Social Link events with him will no longer be available. Upon sparing him on 12/31, when the Social Link is at Rank 9, Ryoji hands the Faint Glow Ring he had purchased during the trip to Kyoto over to the protagonist, allowing her to be able to fuse Norn, the ultimate form of the Fortune Arcana. ''Persona 4'' The Fortune Arcana Social Link is represented by Naoto Shirogane in Persona 4. The Social Link is available to be created after October 20, however, the protagonist must first max-out his "Knowledge" and "Courage" status parameters before creating the Social Link. The Social Link can be created after the protagonist talks to a suspicious looking person in the North-side of the Shopping Street in Yaosinaba, where he obtains a letter to be sent to Naoto. After receiving the letter, the protagonist must then return to Yasogami High School and speak to Naoto, initiating the Social Link. In the events of the Fortune Arcana Social Link, the protagonist teams up with Naoto to investigate a challenge given to the Shirogane family by a "Phantom Thief." Leveling the Fortune Arcana up to Lv. 3 allows Naoto to learn her distinct follow-up move, Ultra Trigger, where Naoto fires powerful shots with her gun upon all enemies with chances of inflicting 'Down' or 'Dizzy' status. However, the protagonist must have struck down a target first. In Persona 4 Golden, Naoto can unlock a third-tier persona: Yamato Sumeragi.This is done by initiating Social Link meeting at any point after 1/10 if the Fortune Arcana is at Rank 10. ''Persona 4 Arena'' The Fortune Arcana is represented by Naoto Shirogane, Labrys and her shadow. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' The Fortune Arcana is represented by the Confidant with Chihaya Mifune, which ranks up as the protagonist interacts with her. This Confidant unlocks bonuses on Confidant and social parameters-related activities as it ranks up. Completing the Fortune Arcana Confidant will also bestow the ultimate form of the Arcana, Lakshmi. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' List of Demons ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' Card Designs Category:Tarot *